Appassionata
by a.a.k88
Summary: Une collection de petites fics
1. Chapitre 1

_Fics traduites, elles ne m'appartiennent pas ! Si vous le pouvez, par pitié, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Appassionata

**Auteur :** reddoorandlemontree

**Lien de l'original :**(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(12227472)(/)(chapters)(/)(27777702)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Résumé:** une collection de petites fics

**Fandoms**: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones

**Couples:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte (mentionné)

**Personnages:** Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, Ros (mentionnée), Ygritte (mentionnée), Val (mentionnée)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun profit n'est fait, aucune infraction n'est délibérée.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La première avait été la fille du boulanger. Il avait été trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'être un Snow signifiait. Il se souvient vaguement de ses cheveux châtains, toujours en tresses avec un ruban à chaque extrémité. Il l'avait embrassée sur la joue quand elle lui avait glissé un gâteau au citron le jour de son sixième anniversaire. Quand le boulanger et elle avaient déménagé à Wintertown, cela avait brisé son jeune petit cœur.

Puis, il y avait eu Ros. La superbe Ros, avec son corps magnifique qui l'avait invité, pourtant il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la toucher. La simple possibilité de condamner un bébé innocent à la vie de bâtard avait été insupportable. Il s'était enfui du bordel.

Quand il avait finalement cédé à l'envie, il n'était toujours qu'un garçon, et elle, une femme adulte. Ygritte avait été fougueuse comme ses cheveux, dangereuse comme ses flèches. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer après elle.

Val... la stupéfiante, puissante, Val. Elle était une princesse guerrière et quelqu'un qui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle allait l'avoir. Cependant, le fantôme de son premier amour avait toujours pesé lourdement sur son cœur, et le devoir dans son esprit.

Maintenant, alors qu'il tient la main de Daenerys, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer contre tout espoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Daenerys," marmonne-t-il, essayant de réprimer un sourire tandis qu'elle tête une marque dans son cou, "concentre-toi."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre pourquoi ces lords se sont battus pour le trône d'un Jardinier. _Moi_," dit-elle, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur son torse, ses jambes tombant de chaque côté, "j'ai envie d'encore te faire l'amour. Le reste du monde peut attendre, Jon Snow."

Il lui sourit, faisant tournoyer une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. "Nous allons atteindre White Harbor au lever du soleil." Il veut que cela ressemble à une réprimande, car elle doit connaître la terre sur laquelle elle va régner. Cependant, c'est teinté d'une tristesse qu'elle ne comprend que trop bien.

"D'accord," souffle-t-elle, se recouchant pour poser sa tête sur son torse et tirant les fourrures autour d'eux.

Alors qu'elle commence à réciter une nouvelle fois les histoires des grandes maisons du nord, il essaye de s'imaginer être séparé d'elle durant le prochain... quoi - jour, pendant qu'ils resteront à New Castle? Puis les quinze prochains sur la Route Royale jusqu'à Winterfell, et cela, si le temps leur est favorable. Et puis quoi, ensuite ? Encore plus de lords et de dames à satisfaire et une Grande Guerre qui ne donne aucune garantie d'une vie après.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Jon n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle a terminé sa narration des Manderly et la question le prend par surprise.

Elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, il se redresse soudainement pour la rencontrer, capturant ses lèvres avec urgence, pourtant elle peut le sentir essayer de ralentir, essayer de savourer le moment parce que cela pourrait bien être leur dernier.

Elle répond avec vigueur.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand il lui amène la nouvelle dans sa chambre à coucher, ce soir-là, c'est comme si tout le monde s'arrêtait – sa respiration, son cœur, la guerre, les morts.

C'est une douleur vicieuse, abrutissante, pourtant les mots ne s'intègrent pas. _Non_, pense-t-elle_, ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, _non_._

_Viserion._

Sa main se lève à sa bouche tandis qu'un souffle tremblant quitte ses poumons glacés et des larmes coulantes laissent des traces sur ses joues devenues pâles.

Elle tombe à genoux devant le feu dans la cheminée et sa main se tend vers la ceinture de son épée.

Il essaye de reculer, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec une lame dans son état de chagrin. Quand ses doigts se referment autour du poignard en verredragon, il lui attrape le poignet, les yeux suppliant.

Elle se libère avec une force inattendue et n'hésite pas une seconde avant de laisser le poignard glisser entre ses tresses complexes, car elle ne pourrait jamais en être moins digne. Les Dothraki coupent leurs tresses en un signe de défaite et ceci... c'est tellement plus profond que la défaite. C'est une désolation.

Le poignard se fracasse sur le sol en pierre, des boucles argentées tombant à côté. Un son déchiqueté de désespoir s'échappe de ses lèvres, lui tiraillant le cœur avec l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout ira bien – mais est-ce le cas?

Malgré tout, il la tire sur ses pieds et l'enroule dans une étreinte qui pleure un million d'excuses à la fois.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Noms**

Daenerys a déjà connu le froid. Dans le Désert Rouge, même si la chaleur étouffante l'avait accablée pendant la journée, la nuit avait amené un froid sans pareil. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé à l'époque.

Maintenant, allongée dans son petit lit avec rien d'autre de minces murs en toile pour garder le froid dehors, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher du Nordien chaud et endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle soulève un bras lourd pour se serrer contre le torse de Jon, laissant sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans sa peau tandis que ses frissons se calment.

"Dany," marmonne-t-il dans ses cheveux. Les battements lents de son cœur et ses respirations profondes indiquent qu'il est toujours bien endormi mais, presque par réflexe semble-t-il, ses bras s'enroulent autour de son dos et l'attirent encore plus près de lui.

Elle est trop somnolente elle-même pour s'éterniser sur le nom qu'il a utilisé mais c'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit quand elle se réveille à nouveau, cette fois à cause d'une paire de lèvres douces pressées contre son front.

Sentant qu'elle est réveillée, ses lèvres sourient contre sa peau et elle ne peut empêcher la pensée naïvement pleine d'espoir que c'est exactement comme _ça_ qu'elle aimerait se réveiller chaque matin jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent vieux et gris.

Ses pensées sont interrompues quand il dit, avec une touche de répugnance, "Je dois bientôt y aller."

Même si elle le sait et comprend les raisons très réelles de ses départs au petit matin, elle cherche toujours une excuse pour le faire rester juste un peu plus longtemps. "Dany," lâche-t-elle soudainement.

Il recule la tête pour la regarder, de la confusion gravée sur le visage.

"Tu m'as appelée 'Dany' dans ton sommeil," précise-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

"Oh." Il se tourne sur le dos et l'attire pour qu'elle se couche sur le ventre au-dessus de lui. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce nom, je n'ai pas—"

Elle secoue la tête et presse un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. "J'aime bien. Quand _tu _m'appelles 'Dany,' j'aime bien."

Il l'a dit pour la première fois il y a plusieurs semaines, sur le bateau qui les emmenait de Fort-Levant à Peyredragon. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps il l'appelait simplement _Dany _dans sa tête pour qu'il le dise à ce moment-là, depuis combien de temps il était amoureux d'elle-même avant ce jour-là.

Il la regarde maintenant comme il l'a regardée à ce moment-là et durant tous les moments intermédiaires, comme s'il voulait investir toute son admiration et sa passion et son _amour _dans un regard.

"Dany, alors," murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se relever pour les rencontrer.


End file.
